Their Last Dance
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: Will Gaara finally love someone? Will Hinata love Gaara? In the end...


Emotions swormed in his head. He couldn't think. Couldn't breath. He was left to die. To drown in his hate for all living things. No one loved him. He was alone in a cold world that left him to weither away. She was the only one that actually looked at him. To notice his existance.

He walked with ease across the narrow path to the training grounds. He didn't know why, orx how he came to want to train. He didn't need to, he just wanted to get his mind off **her.** He stopped, facing a post in the trampled ground. Positioning into battle stance, he flung himself at the post. Kicking and punching will so much force, is skin broke and blood splattered in all derections. His face had driblets of blood and his clothes was also stained with the bright red substance.

His breath came out in short pants, his movements jagged. He soon took his gourd off and placing it aside making sure to pop off the cork for easy access. Sweat glistened his body, as he disgaurded his shirt leaving his well tones abs. Any girl who came across this would have an instant orgasim, if it was any other guy. But unfortunetly this was Gaara. Most girls would run away in fright. But one girl didn't when she came across him.

Hinata was walking along the path to the traing grounds. She always liked this one for it was way off into the forest. Away from any civil house. She liked to train here alone on her spare time, to get all of her stress from the day out of her mind. Sometimes she would end up bloody, and crying. Most of the time just bloody.

Gaara senced another presence enter the training grounds. He quikly hid himself along the tree line, reading himself for an attack. He cursed when he relised he left his gourd in the middle of the compound.

Hinata strolled into the cleared ground and the first thing she saw was the gourd on the ground and the blood splattered everywhere near the three posts. Looking around franticlyand could not trace where he could have gone. She ignored the two things and stripped her jacket. It left her with a black form fitting under shirt. She wrapped her hands in bandages and took stance.

There she felt it. The aura of a large thing off to her left. She ignored it. Taking stance again and launching at the same post Gaara bloodied himself over. Minutes past with Gaara watching the small, fragile frame work herself over the limit. He wondered to himself, how could this small thing busy herself over hurting so much just to prove she can?

That was what she was doing. Hinata thought that if she proved she could injure herself, and take the pain then she could become stronger. It proved right on one part. To hurt herself continuesly would mean that her body could take more then it would normaly. Also causing her to train harder and longer.

Gaara waited until she had very little of her chakura supply left to confront her. Walking out from the tree line he approached.

She yelped when she finally caught sight of him. Strands of hair from her pony-tail had fallen out and framed her face. Her forehead shone with sweat and her shirt was soaked through. He smirked within himself at her frightened and sweaty state.

" Gaara." She wispered taking a step back.

" Hinata." She flinched at his approach.

" W-what are y-you doing h-h-here?" He could feel her becoming more frightened by the second.

" I was just watching you." He told her with a hint of self satisfaction. Her eyes widened, half at his response and half at his state of dress. She turned a shade of red and looked away.

" Hinata?" She looked up at him. He looked at her questioningly. " Would you like to dance with me?" Her heart skipped a beat and she turned a whole new shade of red, shaming a beet.

" What?" Disbeleaf filled her small, soft voice. He grabbed her fragle hand and pulled her closer.

" Would you like to dance with me? Tonight at 9:oo?" She didn't answer. She tried looking down again but his bloody hand stopped her. He trailed his rough thumb across her lip, smearing blood across her lip and face. " Please?" He wispered in her ear. She looked into his eyes and saw only sadness. She covered her eyes when a swirl of sand arrupted her vision.

It was now fifteen minutes till nine, and Hinata was walking along the lone walkway to the trainig grounds once again. She was nervous, and it took her hours to finally deside to come. She remembered his handsome face. The sorrow in his beautiful eyes. Yes, she thought he was very handom. The way he carried himself. Proud shone bright in his features, and sorrow in his eyes. She dare not tell anyone her crush of the red head. She went on pretending to be in love with the nutcase Naruto.

Continueing on her way she stopped at the same post she practiced on today. She reached up and felt the dried blood resting there. A crackiling was heard at her right and she turned to face the intruder. She saw the bright green eyes looked at her and she blushed.

" I didn't think that you would show." Was his reply.

" I didn't think you would either." She never told anyone but she loved the way his deep voice rumbled into the air and left a warm sensation in the pit of her stomache. He stepped closer causing her to draw a breath in a quik gasp.

" Do I frighten you?" He asked when he was only a couple feet away. She shook her head franticly and took a small step back.

" Please don't step away!" He cried almost as if he was scared. Without thinking she walked forward and touched his hand. She wrapped her small hand around his.

" Y-you a-asked e-earlier if I w-would dance with y-you." He looked up into her beautiful eyes and saw courage, and... pity. He hated the pity he saw there and wished it to go away.

" Will you? Will you dance with a monster?" She smiled and stepped forward. Reaching her arms out, placing one on his shoulder. She twisted her wrist lightly back so to would fit softly in his. Looking into his face she took a step to the side and he followed.

The stars sparkled and shined down on the two moving as one. They danced to the crickets wispering and to the loucas' singing. No thought of killing the younge maiden passed though his mind. His muscular arm rested on the rise of her hip. Unknowingly he pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go. She blushed and rested her head on his chest. Her head barely just barely reached his shoulder.

" Hinata. Do you hate me?" She jerked her head up at his words.

" N-no!" She cried. " Not a-at all!" He smiled and wrapped both arms around her small waist. He knew that he could very well crush her with one pull of his strong arms. He dare not though. Over the time since he first saw her, he slowly fell in love with her. Now at that time. He never wanted to let her go. Tears flowed from his eyes as he rested his head on hers.

" Gaara?" She questioned. Resting his cheek apon hers, she felt the tears from is beautiful face.

" Yes Hinata?" His voice quivered slightly.

" Why are you crying?" They stopped dancing and Gaara lifted his head to face her. He cupped the side of her face and leaned closer. Her heart sped up and then skipped a beat when he felt his lips press against hers lightly. His was chapped and slightly cold, while hers where soft and warm. Slowly she trailed her arms up his and around his neck. In one quik movement Gaara smashed them together.

Hinata noted the roughness of his movements but disgarded and thought nothing more of it when he pushed his tounge into her mouth. Cupping her small hands around his face she kissed him back. A swirl of sand arrupted around them and Hinata found herself in a dark room. She wasn't worried for she still held Gaara in her arms. She felt her back pressed against a bed and pulled him harder against her.

" Hinata?" She looked up into his bright green eyes. " If I love you. Will you love me back?" She reached up and brushed his red hair away from the kanji on his forehead. She traced it lightly with her finger tip.

" Yes." She looked back into his eyes." Yes I will." He smiled and she thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He kissed her passionately and laced his hands under the him of her shirt. He pulled her shirt up in one quik movement. She in turn pulled his shirt slowly and timidly up and over his head. Kneeling he roughly pulled her hips up to meet his. He unbuttoned her pants not losing contact to her small, fragle lips that were now brusied and swollen. He pulled then down off her slinder waist and down her wide hips. Dropping them on the floor next to them he slid his pants off as well. All this happened in a heated kiss that made Hinata's toes curl.

Nothing was left between them as Gaara rocked against her. Her small arms around his shoulders, her nails scrapping softly against his back. Muscular arms was wrapped around her petite waist and lower back, pushing her against his whole body. Her smooth, creamy legs wrapped around his braod hips. They were one as they rocked against each other. Heated and passionate sounds filled the room. Both bodies glistened with sweat and both were panting. Breaths taken at the same time grazed each others faces. Releasing at the same time. How it felt like heaven as they floated back down to earth.

Gaara rested his heavy head on her breast trying to catch his breath. Hinata rested her arms around his head and shoulders. She kissed him repeatedly on the head.

Morning came and the first thing Hinata saw was his face. The sun shone brightly on his face making it look heavenly. He lifted his eyes to hers and smiled. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her soft lips. This time his lips were soft and warm against hers. As she drifted back to sleep, Gaara watched her. He was turly happy for the first time.


End file.
